


An Unexpected Crush

by lennard



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (more tags will be added as this goes on lol), M/M, Makoto's got a crush hEhE, anyway, im so late to this fandom, oh well, or it could be that non-despair au, set before the killing school life, this is g ay, whatever works for you is fine heh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennard/pseuds/lennard
Summary: Makoto begins to feel strange round Byakuya. Face heated, palms sweaty, full-on anxiety. But why..?When he finds out why, he struggles to cope. He starts spending more time with Byakuya, which is not helping the situation. Or is it? Maybe confessing won't be such a bad idea after all? Then again, this isn't the nicest person he's dealing with, right?Fricken Naegami (is that the ship name??) story cause I love this ship aH-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uHH- I hope you somehow enjoy this. Please don't be too harsh on me lmao.

There he was. That impolite but charming man. The man who was distant from everyone but was the most interesting. That man who was rich beyond belief, had luscious blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. His name was Byakuya Togami. And that man was perfect...

"Hey Makoto."

The boy was abruptly awoken from his daydream by the purpled haired girl sat in the desk next to him. Kyoko. He turned around and faced her, moving from his previous position of leaning his head on one hand (elbow propped up on the desk) and staring contently at the guy in front of him. Did she notice him staring? How long was he staring for? Why was he even thinking of that stuff?

"U-uh yeah?"

"It's nothing. I just thought you weren't concentrating, that's all." The ultimate detective spoke with her infamous blank face.

"Heh, I was. Don't worry about it." Makoto said, scratching the back of his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Alright then class, the bells almost about to go. I would advise you all to start packing away for lunch."

As if on cue, everyone placed their books and whatnot away, chatting about their lunch plans whilst doing so. Makoto would've hung out with Kyoko but she had been invited to eat with Sayaka, as she was interested in the detective's talent. So, what was he going to do now? He doubt that anyone was free or willing to let him join them.

Oh well, he'd just have to eat on his own. No big deal. Just after he finished with his thoughts, the bell had rung and the students one by one left the classroom for lunch. Makoto was last out, still deciding on a place to eat. He guessed the dining hall would do.

Once he made it to the dining hall and got a small lunch, he sat down at a table and began to regain his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he drifted off with those thoughts! This was so odd. Why was he thinking about his classmate this way? It just made no sense. Sure, he looked admirable; but that didn't mean anything, right? He probably just looked like that to everyone. Just some rich guy that everyone wants to marry.. yeah. Something like that.

After finishing his last bite, Makoto decided to wonder around Hope's Peak to find something to get that whole thing off his mind. Maybe just a little stroll will help put this behind him. Yeah.

The brunette set off around the school, giving small waves to anyone he passed by, mainly just people from his class. When he was on the second floor, he contemplated swimming or even going somewhere else altogether. In the end, he just settled on reading a book until class started again. On that note, he headed to the library.

Upon quietly opening the library door (obviously not trying to disrupt anyone from reading), he noticed that there was no one in the library, except for him.

Oh great, just what he wanted. He wanted to get him off his thoughts, and now he's right here. But, then again, it was just some stupid thoughts. It was probably some weird daydream.. or hormones. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. It was just some dumb thought that made no sense. Yeah, that was all it was. Makoto was sure of that. So, after his mind pep talk, he strode to one of the bookshelves to search for a decent book to read. Once finding a book on bears or something, he took a seat opposite the prodigy at the table, since that was the only seat left.

Makoto thought it was odd that Byakuya never looked up from his book or seemed aware that he ever walked into the room in the first place. Maybe he was just too focused with his book, or just didn't care. After all, it was Byakuya. The lucky student tried to focus on his book, but he couldn't read the words as if the letters were all mixed up. He also noticed that his hands were a little shaky. But why? Ugh, this was getting annoying.

He looked up from his book, that he was never reading to begin with, and his heart stopped. He immediately noticed Byakuya looking at him. What..? He was originally in his usual seating manner: chair turned to face the door, a cup of rich coffee next to him and one leg crossed on top of the other. As of right now, he had only turned his head to face Makoto, his light blue eyes staring into the other's brown ones. Makoto felt a cold sweat run down his back, as he felt frozen in place by the prodigy's stare.

"..What are you doing here?" Byakuya broke the silence.

"U-uh.." Makoto was at a loss for words. Why was it so hard to speak right now? He'd talk to Byakuya before without hesitation. He took a deep breath as he tried to act as casually as he could. "I just wanted to read.. y-you know?"

Byakuya just looked at him once more; Makoto on the other hand looking everywhere expect the other. When will this torture end?

"Hmph," the blonde started, "And I would assume this will not be a regular occurrence. Am I correct?"

The ultimate lucky student nodded his head hesitantly. "Y-yeah.."

And with that, the bell rang. What a life saver. Makoto swiftly got up, shoved the book back in it's correct spot on the shelf and rushed out of the library to class, feeling slightly heated.

What just happened..?

All throughout class, the only thing that was on Makoto's mind was that scene. Why was he so nervous? Why was Byakuya looking at him? Why did he feel so odd then? There was so many questions, but no clear answers. The prodigy was staring right into him. Oh god. What was even going on anymore? All that Makoto needed to do was snap out of this stupid haze, right? Ugh, this was too hard! Maybe he could ask someone for help. Like Kyoko. Yeah, Kyoko was really reliable; she'd know how to help.

He guess he must've been thinking for a long while because the dismissal bell for the end of school had just rung, and everyone was making their way out already. Not wanting to seem suspicious, the brunette scrambled for his things and took off to his dorm.

Closing the door behind him, he slid down the wall and sighed. He hoped this just was a stupid thing. What else could this be? Maybe he had some kind of fever? He lifted a palm to his forehead. Nope. Maybe it was hot in there? No, he spotted the thermostat was at a reasonable temperature. Then, what could this be? What could this hot, anxious feeling be? He just had no clue.

With some sort of determination, he got up, tossed his school bag onto his bed and left his room in search for Kyoko. He just had to find out what this feeling was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto searches for Kyoko for answers, but ends up finding someone else with just more questions. In the end, he does get invited somewhere..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uH so I kinda changed the name of the fic cause I didn't like the previous name.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the 5 kudos. It makes me feel special although it shouldn't. :,0  
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

He searched literally everywhere. He checked the pool, lab, dining hall, the dorms and even outside at the front gate. But, there was no sign of Kyoko. Where on earth was she? She was mysterious, but not that hard to find. Makoto sighed as he made his way to the 4th floor to check for her in case.

He looked in the classrooms and other areas before coming face to face with the music room. He doubt that she would be in here. Someone like Ibuki, the Ultimate _Musician_ , would most likely be in here; not Kyoko. He decided to check anyway, who knows.

As he opened the door, he ran into _him_ again. Oh god. Why? Help? Makoto was about to leave the room but-

"Makoto."

He just had to notice him. Well, he couldn't just stand there. He turned to face the prodigy, who was sitting at the piano on the stage. Strange. What was he doing there?

"Uh, hello.. Byakuya." This was awkward. The lucky student shuffled around in place, feeling clueless on what to do next.

"Come here." Byakuya ordered. As if he was a servant, Makoto hesitantly walked over until he was standing right next to the sitting heir. He looked up at him for a second, then began to speak.

"Have you heard of Beethoven?"

"Yeah, he's that deaf pianist right?"

"Correct. Ludwig van Beethoven, German composer and pianist." The prodigy spoke without a pause. He must really know his stuff. Well, that was obvious; being the Ultimate Affluent Progeny probably meant that he was well-educated. Way better than Makoto could ever be. He could only rack up average grades, maybe higher. Or lower.

"Would you like to hear one of his compositions?"

Would he? From Byakuya? To Makoto? What even?

"Oh, uh, sure I guess.."

And with that, he started to play. Makoto had no idea what song it was. Although, it was being played amazingly by his classmate. No mistakes, entirely focused, keys being pressed promptly but firmly making each note sound like bliss. The Ultimate Lucky Student couldn't help but gaze at the other's skill, switching between his calm face to his delicate fingers as they glided upon the classical instrument. He was utterly astonished.

The piece lasted around two minutes, with Byakuya finishing on his last note and looking up at Makoto, expecting his feedback.

"W-wow, that was really amazing. When did you learn to play like that?"

"Thank you," He replied curtly, then looked the other way. "I was given piano lessons at the age of 5. My parents thought it was a good idea to teach me other skills in my free time."

Makoto nodded in reply. He didn't really know what to say next. The atmosphere was awkward. Fortunately, a particular purple-haired girl just happened to walk in. He got a sudden urge of confidence and greeted her.

"Oh, hey Kyoko!" Makoto shouted out to her. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"Sayaka's invited the whole class to the gym at 8:00pm tonight. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Oh, cool!" Makoto exclaimed. It was fun when the class did things together. Everyone was so different but somehow so close to one another. And with Sayaka hosting whatever they were gonna do, it was probably gonna be interesting. He spun around to look at Byakuya, who's face was emotionless.

"Are you gonna come too, Byakuya?"

"...I suppose." The blonde replied after a second of thought.

The lucky student's face lit up. He was pretty excited. He'd get to hang out with all his friends. He know he already did during school hours but this time they'd be doing something fun and not the usual boring school work. He'd now forgotten about this whole _thing_ and freed his mind from the anxious thoughts. It was quite relieving. His eyes shot to the wall clock. _5:00pm_. It was a while before the gathering started.

Once out of his thoughts, he noticed Kyoko walking away.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Oh," Kyoko looked over her shoulder, "I was just going to get something to eat before the gathering."

"Can I come too?"

"Why not." Kyoko and Makoto were good friends. Why wouldn't she say yes?

Makoto faced Byakuya with a smile.

"Well, I'll see you later!" And with that, he cheerily walked off with Kyoko, presumably to the dining hall. Byakuya just watched them until they were out of sight.

They sat opposite each other at a round table each with a deliciously hot cup of coffee that smelt of heaven. They shared some small talk, with Kyoko's gloved hands wrapped around her drink. She was explaining that her and Sayaka were becoming close, which was nice for the boy to hear. He knew that Kyoko wasn't the best at making friends, due to her introvert behaviour, so it was nice that she was slowly coming out of her shell and socialising more.

"She's quite energetic, but caring.." the detective stated.

"Well that's a pop star for you." He joked.

Kyoko smiled a bit at the slight humour. She took a sip at her coffee and looked around at the familiar scenery of the dining hall. There was only a few students around so it was peaceful enough. Makoto continued on with the conversation.

"Do you know why she wants everyone to come?"

She looked back at her friend and replied.

"She told me about it when we were together at lunch. She just said that she wanted everyone in the class to come to the gym tonight for some fun. I'm not sure exactly what's she's planning. Although, her tone made it sound like something to be interested in." Well, that was correct. Makoto _was_ pretty interested. He could hang out with his friends such as Kyoko, Hina, Byakuya..

Wait. Was Byakuya his friend? Well, they sometimes hung out. And he now wasn't as cold as they met. Just earlier he played the piano to him. Now thinking about it, it wasn't like the heir to do something like that. He brushed it off as Byakuya wanting to show off or something.

Speaking of Byakuya, that _thing_ seemed to be gone when Kyoko came in the music room. Odd. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

It was now coming up to 6pm. Only 2 hours to go. All that they could do now is wait. Wait for this gathering planned by the Ultimate Pop Sensation.

It was going to be good. Makoto hoped so anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's the gathering. What was Sayaka planning? Will things go smoothly? And will Makoto ever find out what the "thing" is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated recently. Here's a big chapter (well bigger than the last 2 anyway) as an apology or something heh. Enjoy :D

Beep.

That was his phone alarm. The brunette woke up from his short-lived nap and looked at his phone. _7:30pm_. Just as he set it.

Once he and his detective friend had finished their drinks, they parted ways to their own rooms. Makoto decided to have a rest before the gathering, since the day had been stressful enough. Now awake, he got ready. Combing his hair and smoothing any parts that were sticking up due to his slumber, brushing any dirt off his clothes and making sure his laces were tied up. Viewing himself in the bathroom mirror, he looked.. average.

But, that wouldn't stop him. His walked out of the small bathroom with a spring in his step. He was still pretty excited. He quickly checked his phone to see that only 20 minutes had gone by. Getting there early wouldn't hurt, right? He _was_ good friends with Sayaka so she wouldn't mind at all. So with that in mind, he made his way to exit his dorm. Upon opening the door, the lucky student was startled to see a familiar heir standing there.

"Makoto." The tall figure greeted.

"B-Byakuya! Why are you here?" That's the first thing that came to his mind. Why was he here? It was very strange for him to go to anyone's dorm.

"I just wanted someone to walk with." His reply was curt but clear.

He what now? Okay, this was pretty strange. Despite this, Makoto forced himself to brush this off and focus on the gathering. He smiled at his friend.

"Oh, okay. Cool." He tried to respond as casually as possible.

After closing his door and checking it was locked, both boys headed for the gym. It wasn't too far away but Makoto thought it would be good to make small talk.

"So why are you coming to this? I thought that this wasn't your type of thing."

There was a moment of silence.

"I assumed this would be better than being cooped up in my dorm on a Friday night. And I've never really experienced social events like this."

Social events like _this_? The lucky student guessed that was fancy talk for "I've never been to a friendly gathering before." Though, it did make some sense. The heir probably just went to high-class things such as wine tasting or those "elegant grown-up ball thingys". Makoto didn't really know how to describe it, mostly because he'd never gone to something like that. Heh, they were complete opposites in a way. It was amazing they were actually friends.

"Well, uh, they are fun." It wasn't much of a persuading argument, but he said it anyway.

"We'll see about that. It's not like I'm expecting much from a teenage pop sensation." Regardless of the insult to Sayaka, he did have a point. Even though Sayaka and Byakuya were both famous in a way, they were completely different in social aspects. The blue-haired girl was outgoing and _kawaii_ , while the heir was un-sociable and _sophisticated_.

The mere fact that he was even bothering to come made Makoto mentally chuckle, though it was nice that another one of his friends was coming along.

Once they were finally at the gym, it was dead-on 8pm. They also realised this wasn't some typical gathering. The colourful decorations stated otherwise. It was a party. But why? Nothing special had happened recently, well nothing to Makoto's knowledge anyway. The once rough and tough gym now had a welcoming feel to it. The light pastel colours gave the lucky student a warm, happy feeling. Everything was neatly placed to give off a cute aura. Definitely the work of Sayaka Maizono.

And, there she was. Sitting on the edge of the stage holding a light pink solo cup with who knows what in it. She was chatting away with.. Kyoko? The pop star was treating the situation like they were good friends who'd known each other for years. Still, it was good to know that Kyoko was getting more sociable, even if the other was doing all of the talking. She just noticed the two boys and glanced over in their direction. Sayaka then beamed as she skipped over to them.

"Makoto, Byakuya." She greeted, "Glad you guys could make it!" Her smile was sweet as always.

The brunette waved with a small smile while the other just stood there.

"What's the occasion?" Makoto then asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I just thought it'd be nice to celebrate our class friendship!" She took a step closer to the boy and whispered in his ear. "Aaaaand to perform my new song I've been working on." She ended her mischievous statement with a cute chuckle. Makoto couldn't help but laugh back, she was just too lovely.

"Anyway, the snacks and refreshments are over there, the DJ booth is over there and well you should know where the bathroom is already." She laughed playfully. "If you need me, I'll most likely be at the stage. Enjoy the party you two!" Sayaka waved as she made her way back to the detective.

Makoto turned to Byakuya to ask him what he wanted to do first, but noticed the slight disgusted look on his face.

"I don't particularly favour her over-cheerful attitude. For all we know she could be acting upon what she has learnt in her time of performing arts."

That probably meant "She's a fake, and I don't like it."

"Well at least she tries to be positive." He stated in a mocking tone, nudging the blonde a little. The only reaction he got out of the prodigy was a roll of the eyes.

Makoto didn't know why, but he enjoyed things like this with Byakuya. Just engaging in some sort of friendly act with the heir made him feel happier. Even if he didn't look so pleased. He was about to open his mouth to continue with the conversation but he heard his name being called out from behind him.

He turned around to spot his swimmer friend running up to him.

"Oh hey Hina!" He exclaimed.

"Are you excited? Cause I know I am!" She cheered. Hina was a pretty social girl, so of course she wouldn't miss the party. "Woah!" Her jaw was wide open, taking in the view of the decorated gym. As Makoto let her do that, he glanced around to notice that at least half the class was here already, and more students were coming in as well. He figured the party would be in full swing pretty soon.

After looking back to Hina, he noticed that she was wide-eyed with exhilaration. She must of caught her eye on something. Before he knew what was going on, he was suddenly grabbed by the sleeve and being dragged to a specific place at the snacks table. He chuckled slightly after realising Hina had found a plate of doughnuts and was already digging into one. He thought he might as well join in on her antics and began to eat one too.

It was an hour into the party and it seemed like everyone was enjoying themselves. Makoto mostly hung out with Hina as they went around (or in other words, she dragged him around) talking to everyone and generally just having a good time. There was a single thought in the back of his mind telling him to check on Byakuya, because he hadn't spoken to him since he got dragged away.

Now that Hina had finally left him alone to go hang out with Sakura, he scouted the gym to find his blonde friend. It wasn't a hard task, since there were only 15 people here (not including him). The lucky student eventually found him leaning against a wall, swirling around his drink in a mint green solo cup. He had his usual emotionless expression plastered on his face, with a hint of boredom this time around. He looked up at Makoto, his face never changing.

"What do you want?" He tried to seem agitated but it was clear that he _was_ bored.

"I just came to see if you were alright. Do you need some company?"

The prodigy just scoffed and shook his head dismissively.

"Do you really think that _I_ need company?"

The brunette shrugged his shoulders and leant next to him on the wall. Past all the ongoing mingling and music, it was actually kind of peaceful. He had some time to regain his thoughts at least. That whole _thing_ had gone just as he suspected. It'd been gone for a while now, and he was pretty sure it wasn't gonna come back. It must've just been hormones. That makes the most sense. Just stupid, teenage hormones.

"Mic check 1, 2! Is this on? Oh, it is! Haha!" A familiar voice echoed across the hall, startling Makoto out of his thoughts. Sayaka must now be performing. Sure enough, he was right.

"Hello everyone! I hope you're all having a great night, I know I am!" Sayaka greeted. "Now I'm sorry to be a little self-promoting, but, I've decided to throw this party in honour of my new single!"

"Hey, maybe this could get you interested in things." Makoto whispered to the heir.

"I doubt it." But his words were no match for his friend's persistence. The lucky student took a hold of the other's hand firmly, intending to drag him closer to the stage.

He didn't get very far. In fact, he didn't move at all.

It seemed that time itself had stopped. Makoto was frozen in place by the tingling sensation he was being taken over by. The heir's soft, well-sculpted hand was locked in place with his own, as if there was glue in between them. He couldn't help but gaze hazily with his sparkling brown eyes into the other boy's blue ones. He had this feeling, a feeling to never stop looking or let go. It felt nice.

He didn't realise that the lights had dimmed down, or that Sayaka had already started to perform. But that didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. As long as he had this nice feeling..

Wait.. what?

Instantly letting go of the prodigy's hand as if it was infectious or on fire, Makoto turned away flustered. He felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. What did he just do? All he was going to do was take Byakuya to see his friend perform. So, why did he stay frozen? Why did he stare into the other's eyes? How long was he staring for? Was Byakuya judging him?

He tried to shake off the anxiety, but it was just too strong. He nervously turned back round to face the heir, who was staring blankly at Makoto. There was a lot of tension in the air; not even the sound of Sayaka's singing could drown out the awkward atmosphere. The lucky student scratched the back of his head, desperately trying to find a single word to say.

"I-I gotta go to the.. b-bathroom.." He managed to say as he slowly walked away. Once out of the gym, he ran to his dorm and slammed the door behind him. Breathing heavily, he shuffled to his bathroom and looked at his reflection through the mirror.

He was a total mess. Face red, hands sweaty. He even looked a little pale. He was taken over by regret, confusion, frustration.. Just too many feelings to count.

Oh great. Was that _thing_ back? What the hell was this thing anyway!? He wanted goddamn answers!

...

Wait.

No. It couldn't be.

The thought in class, the awkward atmosphere when they were alone, the sensation of holding his hand. Did that mean..?

His eyes widened at the thought.

_Did he, Makoto Naegi, have a crush on Byakuya Togami?_

 


End file.
